Wreck-It Ralph High
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Felix and his sister Melanie along with their brother Ralph are planning on enjoying their senior year. Yet their year gets even better when they meet the new kid Tamora Calhoun. Please review.
1. New School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

Wreck-It Ralph High

Chapter One: New School Year

"Alright Fabulous Melanie, is about to make the shot that will win the game," a young 17 year old said under her breath. Her hair was a dark brown with red high lights held back in a ponytail with a purple ball cap turned backwards. She set her blue eyes on the basket and with great speed she dribbled the ball and jumped tossing it in the air. Time slowed down as the ball circled around the rim. "Come on, come one," Melanie whispered nervously. The ball circled finally going into the hoop. "And the crowd goes crazy, Melanie Fix-It has just won the NBA championship!" she screamed jumping in the air.

"Mel, where are you?" called a voice. Melanie turned to see a boy the same age as her but a foot shorter with light brown hair, a rosy complexion, and the same eye color as her. His hat was blue yet facing the way it was supposed to go. Now Melanie wore a white t-shirt with black jeans that had holes at the knees, and beat up black sneakers. The boy had on a white t-shirt but a blue vest with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Felix, what brings you here?" Melanie asked walking up to him.

"Mom wants us home for dinner, come on let's go grab Ralph he should be getting off soon," Felix said.

"Okay, so you ready for basketball tryouts?" Melanie asked her brother.

"Yeah, I can't believe we made the team again last year," Felix said smiling.

"All because of team work and practice," Melanie said dribbling her ball on the sidewalk.

"I hope we make the team again," Felix said nervously playing with his ball cap.

"Why do you think I have been practicing non-stop all summer?" Melanie asked with a grin. Felix just laughed as they walked down the street. It was a clear day and tomorrow they would start their senior year. Both kids were excited yet soon they would have to apply to colleges and think of their futures. Till then they agreed to just enjoy senior year and worry about their futures later on. Felix and Melanie turned a corner and came to a construction site. Men bigger than Felix with biceps the size of Melanie's basketball came out. "Do you see Ralph?" Melanie asked. Even though she was six foot and Felix only five they had trouble seeing Ralph over the giant men. Till a familiar red shirt caught Melanie's eye, "There he is, hey Ralph over here!" Melanie shouted. A seven foot nineteen year old boy man came out wearing blue overalls, and black boots. His brown hair was shaggy but covered by a hard hat and he had deep brown eyes. The callous on his hands were big yet he did a lot of work.

"Hey guys," Ralph said greeting the younger kids.

"Hey Ralph how was work?" Felix asked.

"Oh just fine wrecked two old building today and the boss was talking about building a new restaurant down town," Ralph said. "Anyways I am hungry I hope Mom fixed enough dinner, I could eat a mountain," he said with a grin.

"As long as you take a bath first buddy whew eeh," Melanie giggled.

"Hardy har, har," Ralph said shaking his head.

"Come on guys let's get going," Felix said as they walked on to their home. They crossed Niceland Street and came to a blue house with white shutters. A little girl, at least eight years old with black hair in pig tails, with hazel eyes, and freckles sat on the lawn. Her outfit was a black t-shirt and a green hoodie and her pants were black with black and white tennis shoes.

"Hey guys," the little girl said smiling at them.

"Hey Vanellope," Felix said.

"Hey V," Melanie told her.

"Hey Booger Face," Ralph teased.

"Hello Stink Brain," Vanellope giggled back. Then she turned her attention to her home made go-kart.

"I see you are planning on entering the annual go cart race," Felix said.

"You got it and this year me and the Lickity Split will win," Vanellope said proudly adding wheels to her cart.

"Do you need help Vanellope, I am good with fixing things," Felix said.

"No I got it thanks anyway," Vanellope said as she tested the wheel.

"Well, good luck V," Melanie said as they headed up the stairs. Ralph headed to the shower as delicious smells lingering around the house. They followed the smells to the kitchen were they found a woman two inches taller than Felix with a plump body, green eyes and brown hair in a bun. She wore a blue shirt and jeans yet was wearing an apron covered in dough and flour.

"Hi, kids just baking some more pies for the shop," said the woman.

"Hey Mom, need any help?" Felix asked.

"Nope I got it," his mom assured him. Their mother owned a pie shop called Lucy Fix-It's Pie Haven, the most popular shop in town. She was always working late coming up with new pie flavors to sell and different ways to make pie. Within a few minutes the timer went ding and Lucy quickly put on some oven mitts and took the pie out of the oven.

"So, Mom what pie did you make this time?" Melanie asked as she was looking in the fridge for some Kool-Aid.

"It is Strawberry Chocolate Surprise," Lucy said proudly. "Wait till it cools down then you kids can try a slice," she added as she stirred the soup they were having.

"I hope it tastes better than her Tangy Lemon Pineapple Pie," Melanie whispered making a disgusted face.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," Felix said.

"You threw up all night and I had the stomach ache for two days," Melanie reminded him.

"Look if we don't like it we will give our pieces to Ralph," Felix whispered.

"Yeah he eats anything," Melanie said smiling.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lucy asked looking at her children.

"Nothing," they said together. Vanellope came in and washed her hands as Ralph came in freshly clean as he kissed Mom on the head.

"Hey Mom, dinner ready?" he asked with a grin.

"Once someone sets the table," Lucy said. Melanie grabbed the bowls, Vanellope took the silver ware, and Felix made drinks. Ralph grabbed some fresh napkins and the butter for the biscuits. Soon the family set down and ate their soup. "You guys excited for your senior year?" asked Lucy sipping her soup.

"Yeah I can't wait for the basketball tryouts, the coach has them every year so hopefully we remake the team," Melanie said.

"Oh I know we will Mel," Felix said proudly.

"I just hope I graduate," Ralph said nervously. Ralph repeated freshmen year when he was 15 and was held back. Thanks to Felix, Melanie, and Lucy, Ralph was sure to graduate senior year.

"Don't worry brother we won't let you fail," Felix said.

"Yeah us Fix-Its stick together," Melanie cheered.

"Well, technically Vanellope and I are Wreck-It's not Fix-It's," Ralph reminded them.

"Hey you are a Fix-It in spirit and still our brother don't worry senior year will be a blast," Felix said. After dinner Lucy cut open the pie and it smelled okay but Felix and Melanie still had doubts.

"Looks good Mom," Vanellope said as Ralph rubbed his hands eagerly. Lucy cut five slices and placed one slice in front of them.

"Let me know what you think," Lucy said. Ralph took a bite and licked his lips.

"Best pie ever Mom, normally I don't like chocolate but this pie is pretty good," Ralph said taking another bite. That didn't tell Felix and Melanie much for Ralph would eat anything. Then Vanellope took a bite and smiled.

"Not bad mom but you may want to add hmmm, oh I know a caramel texture to balance the chocolate," Vanellope said.

"I will consider it dear," Lucy said taking a bit herself. "Hmmm and maybe have a graham cracker crust oh Felix, Melanie what do you think?" she asked looking at them. They exchanged looks and knew what they had to do. Felix picked up his fork and cut into the pie as did Melanie. Then they placed the bite in their mouths and chewed. The pie was sweet from the chocolate and tangy from the strawberries with a delicate flakey crust.

"This is good Mom," Felix said.

"Real good," Melanie agreed and finished her pie. After dinner Ralph and Vanellope cleared the table, as Melanie did dishes and Felix took out the trash. It was then he saw a basket ball rolling to him. He picked it up and heard someone shout to him.

"Hey that is my ball!" a 17 year old girl shouted. Felix's mouth nearly dropped for this girl was stunning. Her hair was blonde yet cut neatly short with a strand of bangs falling over her icy blue eyes. Now her figure was athletic with pale skin. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. She was six foot and stood over Felix looking at him holding out her hands. "Can I have my ball back?" she asked him.

"What oh um yes here you are ma'am," Felix said shaking his head and handed her the ball.

"Thanks, but my name isn't ma'am it is Tamora Calhoun, I just moved here with my folks. Who might you be pint sized?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"Felix Fix-It Jr." Felix said tipping his hat to her. Tamora let out a small chuckle.

"Your last name is seriously Fix-It?" she asked laughing again. Felix blushed placing his hat over his face.

"What is wrong with my last name?" he asked unsure what was so funny.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I just never heard a last name like yours before it is very um unique," Tamora said trying not to offend him further.

"Well I can understand that, it is okay that you laughed I would too. So, you just moved here uh. Maybe I will see you around school," he said smiling again.

"Maybe, what grade are you in let me guess you will be a freshmen," Tamora said.

"Actually no, I will be a senior," Felix said blushing again.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed your um size threw me off," she said frowning.

"Yeah I am pretty short but it doesn't bother me," Felix said. Tamora smiled she really liked Felix, he seemed like a nice guy.

"So, does this school have a basketball team?" she asked.

"Oh yeah my sister Melanie and I are retrying out for the team and our older brother is on the football team," Felix said.

"Cool maybe I will see you at tryouts, I have to go but it was nice talking to you," Tamora said waving. Felix waved back and headed inside. The next day school started. Lucy took Vanellope to second grade and the other kids walked to the school. Litwick High was a huge red building as kids all came excited for the new year. Boys showed up in flashy cars as girls wearing miniskirts walked by having the boys whistle at them.

"Oh great he is back too," Melanie grumbled. Just as she uttered those words a sporty red car with white strips zoomed into the parking lot with rock music blaring and the engine roaring. A boy the same height as Felix only with platinum blonde hair and lime green eyes, with a light peach skin came out of the car. He wore a white t-shirt with red strips and a matching pair of jeans and black boots. The girls screamed when they saw him, Blake Rogers a.k.a Turbo. He was known for driving fast and wearing the latest style of clothes.

"I thought he was suspended last year?" Ralph asked.

"Look forget it lets grab our schedules and head to class," Felix said. Yet, Turbo spotted them and jumped in front.

"Hey it's the Loser Squad miss me guys?" Turbo asked.

"Not now Turbo we have to get to class," Felix said.

"Sorry did a mouse squeak?" Turbo asked.

"Who you calling a mouse, you are the same height as Felix," Melanie snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you girlie," Turbo hissed.

"Is there a problem here kids?" a man asked. He was tall with a round belly, black hair but no hair on top with kind eyes covered up by glasses. His clothes were a buttoned up white t-shirt and black slacks with shiny black shoes.

"Um no Principal Litwick sir, we were just talking," Turbo said politely.

"You all get to class," Litwick said yet pulled Felix aside. "Except you Mr. Fix-it I need to talk to you privately," he said. Felix paled for he wondered why the principal needed to talk to him on the first day of school. Yet, he remained quiet as he was led to the Principal's office. Litwick sat down as did Felix, and he spoke. "First off Felix, you are not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you if you mind showing a new kid around the school for a bit till they get the handle of things," Mr. Litwick said.

"Sure sir, I would be happy to," Felix said.

"Good," Mr. Litwick said and just then a knock was heard on the door. Mr. Litwick got up and opened the door, "Come in I was just talking to your guide, and he happily volunteered to show you around the school". Felix turned to see Tamora Calhoun standing before him. "Felix meet Ms. Tamora Calhoun, our new student and you will be showing her around," he told Felix.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. School Rules

Chapter 2: School Rules

Mr. Litwick escorted Felix and Tamora out the door and left them alone. "So, I guess you will be my guide huh?" Tamora asked breaking the silence.

"I guess so ma'am," Felix said blushing.

"Stop calling me ma'am okay, my parents did give me a name and it wasn't ma'am. It was Tamora got it," Tamora said firmly.

"Sorry ma-I mean Tamora, I was raised to always call young ladies or any women ma'am," Felix said blushing more.

"Who raised you to talk like that?" Tamora asked.

"My mother," Felix said looking her in the eye. Now it was Tamora's turn to blush. _Mod it Tamora, why do you have to sound so cold? After all he was calling you ma'am that was hell of a lot nicer than what the boys at your old school called you. Can't you just be nice,_ her mind scolded herself.

"Um Felix right?" she asked hoping that she remembered his name.

"Yeah," Felix said looking away.

"Look, I am sorry okay I know you were just trying to be respectful but just call me Tamora," she said in a much gentler tone.

"Okay Tamora, let's just start over," Felix said. "Hi, I am Felix Fix-it Jr. Welcome to Litwick High, I will be your guide today," he said holding out his hand to her.

"Hi Felix, nice to meet you, I am Tamora Calhoun," she said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Well now that we introduced ourselves let's see what classes you are taking," Felix said. "Okay first class of the day is World History, and you have Mr. Brown, oh he is great to have for History. He plays jeopardy to help kids remember the material and you can do group projects, it is a fun class," Felix said.

"Sounds like it," Tamor said. Ironically enough that was Felix's first class too and he led her to the room before the bell rang. Tamara was unsure where to sit until she saw Felix sit in the second row and sat by him. Mr. Brown was a skinny tooth pick of a man with a thin mustache and huge glasses. The class went quickly and soon the bell rang. "Okay I have Environmental Science next," Tamora said.

"Oh good you have Ms. Honey very sweet woman and if you need help after school she is always available," Felix said. "Her class is right down that hall second door and my class is Advanced Literature so after class meet me outside Ms. Honey's door and I will show you where your next class is okay," Felix said.

"Okay, hey mind me asking how you know all these teachers. If you're a teacher's pet I don't care," Tamora said trying not to sound rude.

"No I am not a teacher's pet but my dad used to repair the school and I came with him and I saw what all the teachers did and when I had them it is personal experience too," Felix said.

"So, your dad was a repair man?" Tamora asked walking to her class.

"Yep the best there was," Felix said sadly. Tamora noticed the change in his tone but thought it best not to say anything. "Well good luck and I will see you after class okay," Felix said waving bye. She couldn't help but smile and wave back at him.

"You know he might be a dorky pipsqueak but he is pretty cool," Tamora said. The first day flew by and Felix kept meeting up with Tamora and showing her to her classes and telling her what to do for what teacher. She was grateful for that for she was afraid her first day would be a disaster but Felix was making it a breeze. Soon lunch time rolled around and Tamora was following Felix to the cafeteria.

"Alright we are having spaghetti today," Felix said licking his lips.

"You like spaghetti?" Tamora asked.

"Oh yeah it is great and the lunch ladies cook all the food and everything tastes good," Felix said. He picked up his tray and scanned the fruits and vegetable row. Tamora saw him pick up a cup of green beans and moved onto the plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. She took some broccoli and her own plate of spaghetti and followed him. Felix grabbed a bottle of Root Beer and she grabbed a bottle of Pepsi. Soon they came to the desserts and Felix grabbed a banana cream pie.

"Oh Felix thank your mom so much for donating her extra pies to the school," a lunch lady with gray hair and green eyes said.

"I will tell her thank you Mrs. Goodwell," Felix said tipping his hat.

"Is your mom a baker or something?" Tamora asked.

"Yeah she owns her own pie store and any extra pies she gives to the school and they pay her a nice amount of money but usually she just donates them for free," Felix said.

"That is pretty cool," Tamora said. When it came time to pay for the lunches Felix got free lunch but Tamora put money on her card yet she was a few dollars short for they just got settled and hadn't worked out all the school details yet.

"Sorry hun, you are a dollar short," frowned another lunch lady. Tamora bit her lip not knowing what to do.

"Here can you put her lunch on my card just this one time?" Felix asked.

"You don't have to do that," Tamora said.

"I know but what are friends for," Felix said.

"Alright Felix but just this once," the lunch lady said and used Felix's Id to pay for Tamora's lunch.

"I'll pay you back," Tamora promised. Felix just smiled not saying anything.

"Felix over here!" called a giant with shaggy brown hair wearing a red shirt and overalls. Felix waved and led Tamora over to the giant and a girl that resembled Felix but was her height.

"Hey bro who is your friend?" the guy asked.

"Oh Ralph this is my friend Tamora Calhoun, she is new here and is our neighbor from across the street," Felix said. "And Tamora this is my older brother Ralph," he added.

"Hey welcome to Litwick High," Ralph said.

"Thanks," Tamora said.

"Oh and Tamora meet my sister Melanie and Melanie this is Tamora," Felix said nodding to the girl.

"So, we have a new kid how cool is that," Melanie said. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh I am from New York but we moved here for my dad wanted to get away from the crime," Tamora said.

"Well you found the right place Nice Land is as dull as they come," Melanie said drinking her pop.

"Hey basketball try-outs are coming up, so is school dances, talent shows, and the Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer festivals will be coming up," Felix said.

"Yeah I just hope they have better concerts than last year," Melanie said.

"You guys play basketball?" Tamora asked.

"Oh yeah Felix and I have been on the team since freshmen year. You like basketball too Tamora?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah I played at my old school hoping to join this team," Tamora said.

"Well good luck maybe you can practice with Felix and me after school by the park," Melanie said.

"Good idea Mel," Felix said smiling.

"Thanks I'll think about it," Tamora said.

"So, Ralph, Melanie, how is the first day going?" Felix asked eating his garlic bread.

"Haven't gotten into trouble yet so far so good, bro," Melanie said smiling.

"Mr. Surge stopped me five times during two of my passing periods asking me who I was and where I was going?" Ralph said in an annoyed tone. "Like he didn't know who I was," he said crossly. "Apparently they were random times but I know he hates me," Ralph added.

"Yeah Mr. Surge maybe the Vice Principal but he does target Ralph a lot all because freshmen year you accidental slammed your fist in his desk because Turbo and his goons were picking on you," Melanie said firmly eating her fruit.

"Yep, even after Felix and I fixed it and I apologized Mr. Surge had it in for me ever since," Ralph growled.

"Who is Turbo?" Tamora asked looking at them with a confused look.

"Oh right sorry his name isn't really Turbo, Tamora that is just a nickname we gave him for he loves fast cars. His real name is Blake Rogers; he is a senior like us and constantly wants to be the center of attention. Blake or Turbo's dad owns a car dealership and he thinks he is all that even though he is middle class like the rest of us. Anyways he got suspended for was it fighting or what?" Melanie asked.

"He sprayed painted on the wall TURBO RULES," Felix said. "And fighting," he added.

"Right anyways he doesn't like us and we don't like him," Melanie said. Just then Turbo came strutting up to them.

"Speak of the Devil," Ralph growled.

"Well, well hello pretty lady," Turbo said scooting over to Tamora eyeing her like a dog would a steak. "My name is Blake Rogers, but all the cool people call me Turbo, what is your name baby," Turbo said smiling at her.

"Well it isn't baby," Tamora told him.

"Leave her alone Turbo, she doesn't want to be bothered," Felix said.

"Oh sorry did a mouse squeak?" Turbo asked looking around.

"Again that makes no sense you and Felix are the same height stupid actually no he is taller than you by an inch so technically you would be the mouse," Melanie said getting a high five from Ralph.

"No one is talking to you girlie," Turbo hissed. Then he turned his attention back to Tamora. "Litwick High can be a rough place unless you know who to hang out with. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging out with the wrong kind of people," Turbo said glaring at Felix, Melanie, and Ralph.

"Then why are you still here?" Tamora asked coolly. Ralph almost choked on his root beer, Melanie smirked and Felix covered up his mouth to keep from laughing. Turbo just glared and walked off.

"Man this school year is going to very interesting," Melanie giggled as she high fived Tamora. Tamora smiled happy she was making friends and that maybe her senior year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also for those who didn't know Mr. Surge is the Surge Protector in the movie that always stops Ralph just wanted to make sure everyone knew.


	3. The Calhouns Meet The Fix-Its

Chapter Three: The Calhouns Meet the Fix-its

The school week passed quickly and thanks to Felix's help Tamora knew the school by heart. Yet, she still liked walking with him to classes. He would be chatting away about how his mom was trying to make a new pie recipe. Lunch was always fun Ralph told funny jokes and Melanie was happy to have another girl at the table. Tamora was happy she was making a girlfriend too. At her old school not many girls liked her.

"Hey Tamora, hey Felix boy have I got a story for you," Melanie said smirking as they sat down at the table.

"What is it Mel? Please tell me you didn't get detention again," he said frowning.

"No I didn't get detention again, I just heard some juicy gossip," Melanie said smirking.

"Really do tell," Tamora said smiling. She wasn't much into gossip but if this caught Melanie's attention this had to be good.

"Well word is that Ralph may have a girlfriend," Melanie whispered.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Yep remember Daisy one of the cheerleaders where she saw Ralph and gave him her phone number," Melanie said.

"How do you know that?" Tamora asked.

"Easy I was practicing my baskets and saw her and him talking and she gave him what looked like a phone number for she made the call me gesture," Melanie told them. She formed a fist but stuck out her thumb and pinkie and held her thumb above her ear and her pinkie next to her mouth, like if she were holding a telephone.

"Wow Daisy huh, she is a real nice girl," Felix said. The only thing Tamora knew about Daisy was she was a brunette cheerleader with blue eyes, according to Felix she was dating some guy named Luigi but he dumped her, so he could date her sister Peach. Tamora thought that was a weird name for a girl but who was she to judge when it came to girl names. About that time Ralph came and sat down.

"Hey guys," he called.

"Hey Ralph, how was Daisy?" Melanie said smirking.

"You little sneak so I did see you," Ralph said smirking at her. "She is fine, just wanted to say hi," he said.

"Give you anything special?" Felix asked.

"Okay, okay I got her number and she asked me to call her," Ralph said.

"Go Ralph only a week back and you got a girlfriend," Melanie said high fiving him.

"Well, now that you all are here I wanted to ask you all something. My parents want to have you all and your mother and little sister over for dinner this Friday. They want to meet you guys," she said nervously. She wasn't used to having many friends over at her house and wondered how these guys would take it.

"Sounds like fun what time?" Felix asked.

"About six and my mom wants to know if your mom could bring over one of her pies," Tamora said.

"Oh trust me that can be arranged what kind of pie you want?" Melanie asked.

"Um cherry I guess would be okay, my dad is making fried chicken with mashed potatoes, green beans and homemade rolls," she told them. "Do you guys like that?" Tamora asked.

"You bet, we will tell mom," Ralph said smiling. It was settled and Tamora hoped everything would go well. Friday night came and Felix was helping his mom across the street. Ralph was holding the pie and Melanie held Vanellope's hand.

"I love meeting new neighbors and Tamora is such a nice girl," Lucy said smiling. They rang the doorbell and they heard dogs barking. Two Germen Shepherds were barking at the door.

"Honey, Jasper get back," said a male. The dogs shooed as he opened the door. "Sorry about that folks they get excited around new people said the man. He was about six foot six with a muscular build. Thick brown hair, with icy blue eyes, and a small beard on his face; he wore a pair of black jeans and a button up black shirt. "My name is Jack Calhoun please come in," he said opening the door for them.

"Oh you have a lovely home, my name is Lucy Fix-it these are my kids Ralph, Felix, Melanie, and Vanellope," she said motioning to all of them.

"Hello sir," Ralph said.

"Thank you for having us sir," Felix said tipping his hat.

"It is nice to meet you sir," Melanie said tipping her hat too.

"We brought pie," Vanellope said smiling.

"I see that well please come and sit down, babe the Fix-Its are here," Jack called smiling at them.

"Oh goodness I just set the table. Welcome to our home I am Layla Calhoun," said a woman. Layla was about five nine with light blonde hair that rested on her shoulder. Her skin was like Tamora's but her eyes were a deep brown. She wore a deep blue dress with sandals and smiled at them. "I just cleaned up for dinner," she told them.

"Oh it is quite alright I own a pie shop sometimes I come home with flour in my hair and pieces of dough stuck to my clothes," Lucy giggled. Layla smiled as they called for Tamora. She came down the steps and smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys you made it," she said. Soon dinner was served and the conversations began.

"So, Ralph Tamora tells me you work at a construction site?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, I help run errands and I am learning to use the machines," Ralph said.

"How interesting Jack used to do some construction work when he was young," Layla said.

"That was a way to make a living," Jack agreed.

"So, what made you guys want to move here?" Lucy asked.

"Well I am a cop and I was tired of all the crime. So, I read in the paper of a sheriff and applied and got the job here," Jack said.

"That is wonderful our last sheriff died of a heart attack he was a great man," Lucy said sadly.

"This chicken is good may I please have some more?" Vanellope asked eating her first plate.

"Why yes you can little lady," Jack said chuckling as he gave Vanellope a bit more chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans.

"What do you do for a living ma'am?" Melanie asked.

"Oh I work as a college professor but I write mystery books on the side. I already made two best sellers The Red Hand and Full Moon Murder," Layla said smiling.

"I love those books," Felix said smiling.

"Me too, wow a police officer and one of our favorite authors pretty cool," Melanie said eating her food. Layla just blushed at their admiration. While Felix ate Jack watched him and began to talk to him.

"So, Felix I heard you were the one showing my little Tamora around school," he said.

"Yes, sir I was happy to do it," Felix said smiling.

"Yeah Dad, Felix helped me out with the teachers apparently he knew some of them and told me in advance what they expected," Tamora said smiling.

"Really, that is good baby girl, and did you pay for her lunch too?" Jack asked.

"Um yes sir, that is what a friend does for another friend," Felix said getting nervous.

"Well I wanted to thank you for you all being so nice to Tamora. I was afraid she would have a hard time making friends but I see she is in good hands," Jack said smiling. "You raised fine children Mrs. Fix-It," he added.

"Well I had help but they are good kids," Lucy said. Soon they ate Lucy's pie and it was about time to leave. The Fix-Its said goodbye to the Calhouns and headed for home. "They seem nice maybe we should invite them over for dinner next week," Lucy said smiling.

"That would be fun mom," Felix agreed as they all headed home. Back at Tamora's house her parents were talking as well.

"Nice family, so glad you are making good friend," Layla told her daughter as they cleaned up.

"Yeah that Lucy sure knows how to make a good cherry pie and all her kids seem nice," Jack said putting the food away. "I approve of your friends baby girl," he added.

"Me too," her mom said.

"Thank Mom, thanks Dad," Tamora said. Tonight went better then she expected and she was happy her parents like her friends and their mom. Now all she had to worry about that night was finishing up her homework and go to the park with Felix, Ralph, Melanie, and Vanellope to shoot hoops tomorrow afternoon.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Playing Ball

Chapter 4: Playing Ball

The next morning Felix's alarm clock woke him up. His eyes shot up and he turned off his alarm. "Oh boy another day," he yawned while he stretched his arms. A small orange tabby was curled up on the other side of his pillow. "Good morning Q-Bert," he said petting the cat's head. Then he turned to his left and saw the massive bed before him. Ralph was snoring away wearing only his boxer shorts and sleeping heavily. "Ralph, wake up," Felix called. Ralph stirred silently but remained asleep. Felix frowned and threw his pillow at Ralph. "Ralph, come on brother wake up," he said. Ralph barely flinched and Felix was thinking he would have to go over and wake Ralph up. Before he could however, their door burst open and Vanellope dressed in her green hoodie with a blue shirt and jeans came in.

She jumped on Ralph's bed and shouted "Wake up Ralphie, wake up!" Ralph bolted up making Vanellope fly in the air and Felix worrying she would get hurt jumped up and grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ralph said oblivious to what happened.

"Ralph," Felix said sharply holding onto a giggling Vanellope.

"That was fun let's do it again," she giggled.

"No," Felix said sharply putting the girl down.

"Sorry," Ralph said rubbing the back of his head. The two boys and Vanellope walked into the kitchen to see their mother making pancakes and Melanie already dressed and eating as well.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked in between mouthfuls of pancake.

"We had to get Ralph up," Felix explained eating breakfast.

"I flew," Vanellope said.

"That is nice dear," Lucy said kissing her forehead. Melanie gave Felix the "do I even want to know" look and he just shook his head no. "Okay kids, do you have any plans today?" Lucy asked.

"Well we were going to the park to shoot some hoops basketball tryouts are in three weeks," Melanie said growing excited.

"Did you need us to do anything Mom?" Felix asked.

"Yes, actually if you two can swing by the shop about four I have some pies, I need delivered," Lucy said drinking a cup of coffee.

"You got it Mom," Felix said.

"Yeah we can handle it," Ralph said. They finished breakfast and all four of them were heading to the park. "Oh wait we need to get Tamora," Melanie said.

"I'll go see if she is ready," Felix said and walked up to her house and rang the bell. Just as the bell rang Tamora was in her room searching for her basketball.

"Found it," she said happily and came down the stairs to open the door to see Felix. "Hey pint-size ready to play some basketball?" she asked.

"You bet come on everyone is waiting," Felix said.

"Mom, I am going to the park be back later," she called into the kitchen.

"Have fun dear," her mom called back and Tamora shut the door and headed for the park. It was a bright cool morning as they headed to Sunflower Park. It was a typical park like any other with lots of trees, shady spots for picnics, and a small fountain in the center, lots of swings, slides, jungle gyms, and sea saws. To the far right was the basketball court.

"I brought some music, Vanellope and I will keep score you three have fun," Ralph said as he and Vanellope sat on the bench. A hip hop song was playing and Melanie looked at Tamora and Felix. "Man too bad Ralph can't play then we could play in teams, hey let's play Horse," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Tamora," Felix said.

"I'm game if you guys are," Tamora answered. They took turns Felix let Melanie and Tamora go first. Melanie dribbled and threw the ball in the air. It circled the rim and then fell in.

"Alright," Melanie said smiling. Tamora's turn came up and she stood where Melanie was and dribbled the ball. Then her eyes locked on the basket and she tossed the ball up and it fell right in. She smiled as Felix and the others clapped. Felix took his turn and tossed the ball in and unlike the girls he had to jump a little when he tossed his ball and it circled but went in.

"Good job Felix," Vanellope cheered. The game went on and Melanie had an H and an O. Tamora had and H, O, and an R. Felix had an H. Till as they played it was Felix's turn again and he missed his shot for he heard a familiar well two familiar voices.

"Wow cuz, look a mouse playing basketball," Turbo said smiling. He was talking to a boy the same height as him with lime green hair that spiked in the front, dark shades that covered his green eyes, dark tan skin, and he wore a dark purple hoodie with blue jeans. The hoodie in white lettering spelled out Boss and he wore a pair of name brand sneakers. In his hand was a red sucker.

"Yeah truly amazing," the other boy said in a soft voice.

"What do you two want?" Felix asked not wanting any trouble.

"Who is that?" Tamora whispered to Melanie.

"That is Keith King, Blake's cousin. His dad owns some form of business and well Keith can afford pretty much anything. He is a straight A student, class president of the auto club, and oh yeah he is really into theater like his cousin Keith loves being the center of attention. In fact his nickname in high school is King Candy for he acts like he is royal and he is always having a sucker or some form of candy in his mouth," Melanie whispered to Tamora.

Keith walked over to Tamora and smiled. "Hmmm you are new what is your name my dear?" he asked looking Tamora up and down. He was the same height as Blake but had a bit more muscle to him.

"The name is Tamora Calhoun," Tamora said coolly.

"Keith King, at your service," he said bowing to her.

"No offense Keith but this is a private game mind taking your cousin and leaving," Felix said trying to be polite.

"Private game huh, Well I don't suppose you mind playing a little one on one, hey Fix-It?" Keith said taking off his shades and looking right at Felix. "Here is the deal you win my cousin and I will leave and if I win then you all have to leave," Keith said calmly.

"Yeah cuz I like that idea," Turbo said grinning evilly.

"Go on Felix, you can take him," Melanie said.

Felix looked at Ralph and Vanellope who was growing nervous and Tamora kept clenching and unclenching her fists. Now Felix was good but he never seen Keith play basketball before but he didn't want any trouble. "Okay but we play a fair game understand," Felix said firmly.

"No problem, cuz hold my hoodie," Keith said taking off his hoodie and exposing his bare chest which had a little muscle. Keith and Felix walked to the center and they agreed whoever scored ten points would win. Melanie was the referee and threw the ball in the air. Keith jumped up and took the ball away as Felix chased after him. He made the basket but Felix got the ball back. Then Felix scored a point and then as Keith rushed at him, Felix spun around and made another basket.

"Alright sports fans, Fast Felix is up against King Candy the score is two to one who will win?" Vanellope asked acting like she was talking into a microphone.

"Felix is quite good," Tamora said watching by the stands.

"Yeah, he is," Melanie said looking on. Keith made two more shots but so did Felix. Soon the score was tie nine to nine. One more point and it would be game over. Keith was sweating and breathing hard, Felix was short but he wasn't going to make this an easy game. Felix was so hot he had his shirt off and had a little muscle that Tamora found herself staring. "See something you like?" Melanie asked grinning like the devil.

"No, of course not," Tamora said firmly looking away but was blushing. Melanie just nodded and continued watching the game.

"Alright sports fans, one more point and Fantastic Felix wins the game," Vanellope whispered. Felix dribbled the ball and Keith rushed at him. He threw the ball over Keith's head and spun around. Keith was stunned as he turned to see Felix dribbling away with the ball. Glaring Keith raced after Felix but it was too late Felix threw the ball and Keith watched in awe as everyone else. The ball circled the rim and fell into the basket.

"Alright I won!" Felix cheered.

"Yeah Felix!" Vanellope said rushing up to him and hugging him.

"Good game Keith," Felix said.

"Whatever," Keith muttered.

"Awesome job brother," Ralph said.

"Oh shut up Wreck-it Ralph we don't need any feedback from you or your orphan sister," Turbo hissed.

Everyone went dead silent but Tamora who didn't know what Turbo meant by his words. "What did you call me?" Ralph asked forming a fist.

"You heard me Wreck-it Ralph, go back to the dump where you and your ratty sister belong," Turbo sneered.

"Cuz, enough," Keith said sensing the danger.

"Take that back," Ralph hissed his anger growing.

"Make me Wreck-It Ralph," Turbo said. Felix quickly got in the middle and looked at Ralph.

"Ralph, let's just go remember your promise," he whispered. Ralph looked at Vanellope who was being held by Melanie looking scared and about to cry.

"Okay," Ralph said backing away. Keith was pulling Turbo away but Turbo refused to shut up.

"That is right go back to your drug dealing dad and your whore of a mother," Turbo yelled. Ralph stopped and had a look of death on his face. Everyone knew Turbo was going to die but before Ralph got close Felix formed a fist and punched Turbo hard in the face.

"Shut up," Felix hissed as he stood over Turbo is eyes now ice cold and no longer being polite. "Now both you and Keith leave peacefully or I give you a matching pair," he growled. Turbo was shocked as was Ralph and Melanie. Felix, was always the calm one in the group he never formed a fist in his life but he just slugged Turbo hard.

Turbo glared but slowly got up. "This isn't over Janitor Boy we will have our time soon," he hissed, then walked off with Keith right behind him.

"Sorry Tamora, I don't like violence but we have to go. You can stay if you want but our mom needs our back home soon we have to make some deliveries," Felix told her. He, along with Melanie, Ralph, and Vanellope picked up their stuff and headed home. Tamora stood there for a second digesting what she had seen and heard. Then picked up her ball and headed home with questions buzzing around her brain. _Why did Turbo say those things about Ralph and Vanellope, calling them orphan, telling them to go back to the dumps and their drug dealing father and well mother? And why did he call Felix Janitor Boy?_ She wondered. She thought Ralph was Felix's older brother by blood and thought Vanellope was their sister by blood. Was she wrong and if so what was the true story of Ralph and Vanellope and their connection to Felix and Melanie. What secrets did her new friends have? She hoped they would tell her but for now she would drop it after all everyone has secrets, especially her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Kung Fu Panda Fanatic for helping me with Keith's description.


	5. Basketball Tryouts

Chapter 5: Basketball Tryouts

Back at the pie shop Ralph and Felix were loading pies into Felix's truck. What happened a few hours still burned in their minds? "I wouldn't have done it you know," Ralph said breaking the silence. He was still angry at Turbo's words but always kept his anger in check. Till that little twerp mentioned his mom and Ralph saw red.

"I know Ralph but just in case I was wrong I punched Turbo saving you a ticket to the jail house. You are 19 a legal adult and Turbo as much of a pain as he is well, is only 17 and if you hit him by law he is a minor and he would have pressed charges. Since I hit him then he won't bother for then we both would end up in the state jail and his dad would be mad that he wasted his time and money on a simple misunderstanding as Turbo's dad calls it," Felix said.

"Still Turbo had no right dishing out our past like that, especially in front of Vanellope," Ralph growled.

"Hey let it go brother it is over and keep calm unless you want Mom to overhear and have her stress go up," Felix said. Ralph just nodded and finished placing the pies in the truck.

"Thanks for having my back bro," Ralph said.

"Anytime," Felix said. While they were packing the pies Melanie was entertaining Vanellope as they raced little hot wheels cars.

"Okay, Vanellope dear try a piece of my strawberry banana pie," Lucy said placing a plate in front of her. Vanellope took a bite and it was sweet and juicy.

"I like it Mom," Vanellope said smiling. Calling Mrs. Fix-It Mom at one time was weird for Vanellope for she remembered another woman with her hair color and Ralph's eyes picking her up and cradling her. She remembered a dirty house and the smell of alcohol, yelling and scary nights. Then she remembered Felix, Melanie, and Mom. Tears fell but she fought them back as she ate her pie and fighting off those old memories.

After that incident Tamora wanted to learn more about Turbo's words but she tried asking Felix first and it was a dead end. They were in the hall during passing period. "Hey Felix," Tamora said.

"Hey Tammy, how was your last class?" Felix asked.

"Just fine aced my last test, how about you?" she asked.

"Oh my day was good," he said as he grabbed a book for another class.

"Hey I don't want to seem nosy but remember when we were at the park and Turbo showed up. What did he mean by those things he said about you, Ralph and Vanellope?" Tamora asked.

"Oh Turbo just like to talk," Felix said nervously.

"His talking really got Ralph worked up," she stated.

"Turbo has that effect on people but look I got to go," he said waving goodbye to her and heading to another class.

"Maybe Melanie will tell me," Tamora whispered. She met Melanie in study hall as the young girl was busy counting days till the basketball tryouts were. "Hey Mel," Tamora greeted.

"Hey Tamora, what is up?" Melanie asked.

"Oh nothing but I have a question for you," Tamora said.

"No, Felix isn't seeing any one," Melanie said without looking up. Tamora's face turned red.

"That was not my question, I wanted to ask you about why Turbo said those things about Felix, Ralph and Vanellope?" she asked.

"Oh you know Turbo always starting stuff," Melanie said having the same look on her face as Felix did.

"But what he said made Ralph truly mad and Felix got mad enough where he punched Turbo," Tamora told her.

"Felix was saving Ralph from getting arrested for Ralph is an adult and Turbo is a minor, Felix was worried Ralph would have gotten arrested," Melanie explained.

"Okay but why did Turbo say those things?" Tamora asked.

"Uh look Tamora, I really need to get my homework done," Melanie said and placed her headphones on and went to work. Tamora knew she was not getting any information out of her. The next few days Tamora had no chance to ask Ralph and if she did he would probably avoid the question like Felix and Melanie did. Soon Tamora had to worry about a new problem, making the basketball team.

After school on Friday Felix, Melanie, and Tamora headed to the gym. A few other girls and guys were there trying to make it to be called a Hero, the schools team name. "Alright I am Coach General," called a tall dark skinned man with steely black eyes and no hair. He wore a green shirt and sweatpants that still showed off his well- built body. "Here are the rules those who make twenty baskets from this line," he said motioning to the 3 point line. "In 15 minutes will qualify to advance to the next test, get in line and I will time you," he said and the first person was up and the tryouts began.

Soon it was Melanie's turn and she smiled with confidence and easily made the baskets and still had time left over. Felix was the same way and soon Tamora stood where they stood. She made her shots but missed one and quickly got it before the time ran out. The next part was the running test and Coach General said whoever made it across less than five minutes made the team. Felix was first and ran around the court in under four minutes. Melanie raced it and made it too, and soon Tamora's turn came. She stretched her muscles and once Coach General blew his whistle, she took off and made it before her time ran out. Afterwards the others were tired and sweaty but Felix, Melanie, and Tamora made the team.

"We did it, we did it!" Melanie cheered. She did a cartwheel as Felix smiled at his sister.

"Hey Felix, great job," a dark haired beauty said. She wore her hair in pigtails and wore a green and yellow cheerleader outfit.

"Thanks Mary good luck to you on the cheerleading tryouts," Felix said blushing a bit. Tamora's eyes narrowed but said nothing as the girl called Mary winked at Felix and heading to another group of girls.

"Come on let's go tell our folks and celebrate," Tamora told them.

"Sounds good to me," Melanie said grabbing her bag.

"Me too wait till we tell Mom," Felix said smiling as they left the gym to tell their folks the good news and plan a celebration.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Celebrating

Chapter 6: Celebrating

About a week after making the tryouts, Felix came up with a cool way to celebrate. "Hey Melanie, Ralph, how about we go bowling tonight, we can invite Tamora and her parents and have Mom and Vanellope come. It will be a lot of fun," Felix said.

"Hmm I haven't been bowling in a while and they do have an arcade that Vanellope loves to play their racing games," Ralph said.

"I think it sounds cool let me go ask mom and see if she wants to do it," Melanie said walking downstairs to the kitchen. Lucy was in the kitchen with a pad and paper going over ideas for her pie shop.

"Let's see maybe I can do a Double Blueberry pie with whipped cream filling or a Cherry pie with white chocolate filling on a dark graham cracker crust, hmm yeah that would be good," she said scribbling down her idea.

"Hey Mom, you busy?" Melanie asked coming into the kitchen.

"I am never too busy for my kids, what do you need sweetie?" her mom answered looking at her daughter.

"Well Felix wanted to know if you want to go bowling tonight," Melanie said.

"How fun, I think we can squeeze that into our budget let's do it," her mom said smiling.

"Cool I will tell Felix," Melanie said smiling. She went back up the stairs and said, "Hey guys she said yes".

"Thanks Mel, I will call Tamora and ask if she and her parents want to come," Felix said. He picked up his phone from his room and called Tamora.

Tamora was up in her room listening to Avril Lavigne when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Tamora, this is Felix," Felix said. Tamora's eyes went a bit wide yet she hid her excitement for she wanted to know why he was calling her.

"Hey Felix what is up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you and your folks want to go bowling tonight to celebrate making the basketball team. We are leaving about seven so think you might want to come?" he asked a little bit of hope was in his voice.

"Sure let me ask my folks if they want to come," Tamora said. He waited for a few minutes till her voice came back on. "They said yes we will see you at seven," Tamora said.

"Okay just follow my mom's van and we will lead you to the bowling alley see you there," Felix said and hung up. "Yes," he said happily. Soon seven rolled by and the Calhouns along with the Fix-its were taking off to the bowling alley. They stood before a gray building with green and blue neon lights dancing before them. In big bold letters the sign said **Galaxy Bowling open from three pm. till midnight.**

"Alright let's grab a lane and get bowling," Melanie said rubbing her hands together. Felix and Ralph grabbed the shoes for everyone and Lucy and Layla grabbed a table and set up the bowling teams. Ralph, Jack, and Felix were on one team and the other team was Tamora, Melanie and Lucy. Layla wasn't much of a bowler so she went to the arcade with Vanellope.

"Alright kids, let's bowl," Jack said and started up the game. His ball rolled down the aisle and with a sharp tap he got a strike. "Yes," he said excitedly.

"Alright dad!" cheered Tamora.

"Mine turn," Lucy said and went up to get her ball. She rolled it and like Jack got a strike.

"Way to go Mom," Felix and Melanie cheered as Ralph clapped. The game continued as the boys and the girls' scores got higher and higher. Finally Melanie wanted to take a break and grab some nachos.

"Hey Tamora, mind taking my turn I will be right back," she said.

"Okay," Tamora said and took Melanie's turn for her. After a bit Melanie didn't come back so Tamora offered to go see if she needed help. Tamora found Melanie, by the toy machine and standing before her was Keith. They were talking about something so Tamora hid so they couldn't see her.

"Hey Melanie, what brings you here?" Keith asked.

"What do you want Keith I am here with my family," Melanie said firmly holding a thing of nachos.

"Oh how fun, mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Why so you and your cousin can insult my brothers and sister again along with my parents and friend's parents I don't think so," Melanie said trying to move away from Keith. Yet, Keith blocked her path. "Get out of my way," she hissed.

"Look Melanie I am sorry for my cousin I told him to stop you were there," Keith said.

"Blake had no right saying those things especially things he knows nothing about," Melanie hissed.

"Okay you are right my cousin is a jerk. I honestly think Felix working as a janitor his freshmen and sophomore year after your dad died was honorable. He is a man's man, and I know Ralph and Vanellope had a hard life living in a bad neighborhood like the Dumps and it was sweet of your mom to take them as well as their mother in. Even sweeter when a year or so later their mom died and your mom adopted both Ralph and Vanellope," Keith said.

Tamora's eyes widened when she heard what Keith had said. _Felix's father died and Felix worked as a janitor to help support his family. And their mom adopted Ralph and Vanellope after their mom died. _This was a shock but Tamora remained hidden. Part of her felt bad for ease dropping and yet the other part wanted to know the big secret. "Shut up, before someone hears you," Melanie hissed.

"Look I am sorry if I was out of line but I want to show you I am not like my cousin," Keith said.

"Are you kidding you pick on me, Felix, and Ralph like Blake does. You always bail your cousin out of trouble even when he starts pretty much everything. When we were playing ball with our friend you made a bet with Felix that if he lost then we would have to leave. So, tell me how does that make you better than Blake?" Melanie asked.

"Okay I do have faults but come on if Felix or Ralph was in trouble you would bail them out. Family is family," Keith argued.

"Yeah but my family doesn't cause trouble your cousin does," Melanie argued.

"Oh so Wreck-It Ralph didn't mean to break Mr. Surge's desk?" Keith said getting annoyed.

"Your cousin tripped him remember?" Melanie argued back. "Look Keith I don't know what you want but as far as I am concerned you and your cousin are just alike and that will never change," she said coldly. Keith's face broke for he realized he went too far again.

"Mel, I" he tried to say but was cut off.

"Save it, now if you excuse me I have to go my messed up poor family is waiting for me to bring them nachos," Melanie said and took off before Keith could say anything. Tamora watched as Keith shook his head and walked away. She silently went back to the game before Melanie returned. Melanie sat down with her mom and soon Layla and Vanellope returned. They all ate nachos and enjoyed their night out. Yet Tamora kept glancing from Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, and Melanie. Now she knew their secret or at least some of it, and wondered if she should tell Melanie she overheard her and Keith's conversation. Tamora decided to debate on that question later and enjoy the night with her friends.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Wrecked Life

Chapter 7: Wrecked Life

Ralph was done with his last class and was heading home, when out of nowhere he was stopped. The man who stopped him was about five foot, with pale skin, brown hair yet had a bald spot. Thick, bushy eye brows and brown eyes covered by huge thick, glasses. He had a thin neck and had a small gut of a belly. His outfit was a blue buttoned up shirt with jeans being held up by a brown belt. His shoes were brown and around his neck he wore a tie. It was Mr. Surge the Vice Principal.

_Oh great just what I need right now_, Ralph thought angrily.

"Name?" Mr. Surge asked in his monotone voice.

"Michael Jackson," Ralph said sarcastically. Mr. Surge looked up with a not amused face. Ralph rolled his eyes and said, "Ralph Wreck-It".

"Where are you coming from?" Mr. Surge asked.

"Homeroom," Ralph answered.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Surge asked.

"Home," Ralph said.

"Anything else?" Mr. Surge asked.

"Yeah I don't like you," Ralph muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Surge asked.

Nothing sir," Ralph quickly said. Mr. Surge soon walked away and headed down the hall. Ralph slung his book bag over his arm and headed outside. Just as he got out a voice was calling to him.

"Hey Ralph," called a girl about 18. She had long chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and tan skin, with an athletic build. Her clothes were a blue t- shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

"Hey Daisy," he said smiling.

"I was wondering the Homecoming Dance is coming up," she said

"Yep in about three weeks," Ralph said.

"So, I was wondering um you taking anyone?" Daisy asked blushing.

"Oh um no not really," Ralph stammered blushing too.

"Good, I mean I was hoping maybe you would like to go with me?" Daisy asked.

"Sure I would love too I'll pick you up at six, cool?" he asked smiling wider.

"Excellent see you later Ralph," Daisy said smiling and headed off to her house. Ralph was smiling like a lark; it wasn't easy asking a girl to the dance or having any girl go with him to the dance. As much as Ralph tried people only saw him as well a bad guy, yet it wasn't always liked that. His life at one time was really good.

He lived with his Mom, Laura Wreck-it and his dad Ted Wreck-It. They lived in a hard neighborhood known as the Dumps mainly because it was by a garbage site. Anyways once his little sister Vanellope was born things began to change. His dad lost his job at the local store so; his mom had to support them on her waitress job. At first his dad didn't seem to mind but that was before he began drinking. Ralph remembered it well once his dad drank he only became verbally abusive to his mom and him. Yet one night Vanellope maybe she was two or three was crying for some reason that dad had enough and was going to hit her. Ralph tackled him to the floor and that was when Mom divorced him and took Ralph and Vanellope to her old friends the Fix-its.

Once again life was good yet tragedy struck once Felix's dad died from a drunken driver and Felix took a job as a janitor in their high school and he got a job at the construction site. It was hard and his mom was sick, when she died that was the final straw and Ralph became angry. If it wasn't for Felix, Melanie, Mom and especially Vanellope he would have wound up in jail.

As he walked he saw Vanellope nearby finishing her kart for the race she was talking about. Till a little girl with blonde hair sucking on a sucker came by. "Oh hello Taffya, come to check out the competition?" Vanellope asked.

Taffya, or Tiffany Rogers was Turbo's baby sister, and was just as a trouble maker as he was. They called her Taffya for like her cousin Keith, she always had candy in her mouth, mostly taffy hence the name Taffya. "Hey Vanellope, you really shouldn't race, I mean come on look at that junk pile you call a kart," Taffya said sucking her sucker.

"Hey I worked hard on this kart and in case you forgot I beat you last year!" Vanellope shouted.

"You got lucky, but I got a better kart from my daddy, the best money can buy too bad you can't say the same eh Vanellope," Taffya laughed.

"My brothers and sister helped me with the kart and it is twice as special as your kart," Vanellope sniffed.

"Don't pout because you don't have money," Taffya said smiling.

"Technically you don't have money either your dad does," Vanellope said. Taffya grew angry as she pulled her sucker out of her mouth.

"At least my dad wasn't a drug dealing loser!" she shouted.

"My dad wasn't a drug dealer, he was a drunk and Daddy Fix-It was a good man!" Vanellope cried.

"Yeah you were so pathetic even your own dad and mom didn't want you," Taffya sneered. Vanellope began to cry and that is when Ralph showed up. Taffya ran for it and Ralph scooped up Vanellope.

"It is okay honey shh," he said holding onto her.

"It isn't true, Mom did love us," she cried.

"Of course she did, and so does Mom Fix-It," Ralph said. "They all love us, don't let that snob get you down, she is scared because she knows you will win that race," Ralph said.

"I will," Vanellope said.

"Yeah because you are smart," Ralph said.

"I am smart," Vanellope said feeling happy.

"You are adorable," he added.

"Yeah I am adorable," Vanellope said her smile widening.

"And you are a winner!" Ralph cheered.

"And I am winner!" Vanellope cheered feeling happier than ever as she hugged Ralph.

"And who doesn't love an adorable, smart winner?" Ralph asked.

"Thanks Ralphie I needed that," she whispered.

"You are welcome kid," he said smiling. Then an old memory came back to him. "Do you remember the promise I made Mom before the angels took her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Vanellope said.

_Many years ago_

_A much younger Ralph at least 15 sat by his mother's side. Her hair was black like Vanellope's but had the same eye color as Ralph's. "Mom, please be okay you have to get better," he cried._

"_Oh sweetie I have been sick a long time, I am afraid I have to go," she whispered holding his hand. Tears stained his face as his heart was breaking. "Ralph promise me that when I am gone you will watch over Vanellope and keep her safe. Be a good boy and be a better man," his mom said._

"_I promise mom," he sniffed tears falling down his face._

"_I love you so much baby, you and Vanellope are my greatest treasures and I will watch over you from Heaven," she said smiling._

"_We love you Mom," he said and once the words left his lips he heard a beeping noise and his mom's hand go limp. "Mom, MOM!" he shouted but was ushered out of the room. The doctors confirmed his fear, his mother was dead._

Vanellope remembered her mom from the small memories she had and from the pictures. She knew the promise Ralph made with mom and he kept it. Still she missed her mom dearly and hoped she was okay in Heaven. "Come on Ralphie, let's go home," she said taking his hand as he picked up her cart. With a smile they both headed home knowing that life was hard on them but in the end it became very good.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a special thanks to Mad-the Awesomeman for the idea of the promise and Vanellope getting bullied. Please review.


End file.
